


Hiding

by jusains



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals
Genre: F/F, TW:gunshots, TW:mention of guts being ripped out, tw:mention of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusains/pseuds/jusains
Summary: Tgwdlm Au where both Deb and Alice survive and hide in the choir room together.





	Hiding

“Thank you. I love you Dad.”

“I love you too.”

She hangs up, still clinging to her phone. He’ll come and get her. Everything’s going to be fine. 

She wipes the tears from her cheeks and takes a breath, before she hurries to the door and reaches out to lock it when someone busts it open. 

She screams and so does the person standing in front of her. Even worse is that it’s Deb. Deb who was just singing like all the others. Deb from whom her dad told her to stay away. He said she’s dangerous. 

“Thank god it’s just you”, Deb says, like she didn’t just creepily sing at Alice, along with the others. 

Alice stumbles back and looks for something to defend herself, eventually settling on the metal metronome on the piano, because it’s still better than nothing. 

When she turns back around, holding the metronome like a weapon, Deb is in the room. 

She closed the door and is locking it now. Then she turns to Alice, her eyes slowly widening in shock. 

“Wait is it you?”, she whispers. Her voice is shaking but at least she’s not singing anymore. 

“It’s not you”, Alice says, holding the metronome further up, maybe to show Not-Deb that she is indeed capable of defending herself. 

“Yes it is!” Her voice sounds squeakier than usual, panicked. “Are you you?”, she then asks again. 

“Of course I’m me!”, Alice whisper-shouts back, breaking into tears once again. 

“Shit! Come here and help me then.”

Deb reaches for a table and pulls it to the door to barricade it. 

Alice is not able to move. Because what if it’s a trick? What if Zombie-Deb wants to lure her closer just to infect her too? 

_‘You stay far away from her!’_, her dads voice echoes in her head. 

Her hand shoots up to her lips and she presses it on her mouth in an attempt to at least muffle her crying, to stop herself from sobbing too loudly. 

Deb turns to her. “What are you doing? This is fucking heavy.”

“You were singing!”, Alice mutters under her sobs. 

“I was faking it, okay!”

“What?”

“Everyone started to sing and there was that girl, I think Lola or something. She started freaking out and put up a fight and they ripped her fucking guys out, Al! So I played along when they came towards me.”

“Her guts?”

Deb nods. 

“Alice, I swear I’m not one of them!”

Alice hesitates. She does sound like Deb. There’s not that horrifying sing-sang in her voice anymore. 

“Al, please help me. They’re coming.”

Alice whimpers, before she puts the metronome down and hurries to Deb, to help her move the table. They manage somehow and Deb doesn’t try to infect her. 

So as soon as the table is in front of the door, Alice rushes to Deb and pulls her into her arms. This is Deb. It’s her Deb and she’s never been more relieved. She buries her head on Debs shoulder, feels the soft flannel fabric on her skin.

Deb grabs her face and pulls her away a bit, before she presses a kiss on her lips. 

“Looks like that one year of doing musical theatre did pay off after all”, Deb notes quietly, now pulling Alice even closer. Alice chuckles, still crying but now out of delight. They’ve always been joking about Debs musical theatre year. 

“I love you”, Alice whispers now. 

Deb smiles. 

“I love you too. Shit I was so scared.”

Then there’s a knock on the door, causing both of them to flinch. It’s more like a loud slam really. 

“We know you are in there!”

Deb quickly pulls Alice away from the door. Another slam, another flinch. 

“It’s going to be fine, I called my Dad. He’ll come and get us out of here”, Alice whispers. 

“Let’s hope he’s quick”, Deb answers. She pulls Alice towards one of the supply closets and opens it. 

“That’s big enough for two, come on.”

Alice steps in first and Deb follows, closing the door. 

She just kind of puts her arm around Alice and holds her close. It’s not like there’s much space in there anyway. 

It feels like an eternity in which those things keep hammering against the door. Then there’s glass shattering. Alice flinches and almost screams, but Deb quickly presses her hand on her mouth, looking at her warningly. 

They must have broken through the window, because now there’s footsteps, slowly making their way over to the door. 

They hear a screeching sound when they push the table away. Then the door slams open and Alice whimpers, tears making their way over her cheeks when she realises that she’s probably going to die in there.

They’re singing now. Some..creepy melody. 

Alice feels Deb pull her even closer and she buries her face in the crook of her neck now. 

Then there’s gunshots suddenly. 

A few, actually, and the sound of bodies thumping to the floor. 

“Alice?” It’s followed by a “Ssshh.”

It’s her dad. Her dad and Paul. She almost screams in joy. 

Without giving Deb some kind of warning, she slams the closet door open. 

“Dad?”

“Alice!”

She runs towards him and into his arms, ignoring the dead bodies on the floor. 

“Oh thank god”, Bill mumbles. 

There’s a little noise when Deb steps out of the closet, stumbling over the frame wood at the bottom. 

Bill immediately lets go of Alice, pulling up the rifle again. 

“No no no no no!” 

Alice jumps in front of Deb. 

“She’s not infected!”

“But you said she was singing!”

“I faked it to survive!”, Deb jumps in. 

“Alice are you sure?”, Paul’s asks now. 

“Yes”, Alice promises, because she is. 

“Okay, let’s go home then. Bill?”

Bill hesitates but nods, allowing Paul to take the rifle from him. 

—

They make it out of the building and to the car and as soon as they’re driving, it feels like they almost made it. 

“Where are we going?”, Deb asks. 

“To some kind of..fortress. Emma has a biology professor who theorised this and he took us in.”

“Emma? The barista?”, Alice asks. 

“Yes”, Paul says, blushing maybe a little. 

—

When they ring, the Professor immediately answers. 

“Who is it?”

“It’s Paul and Bill and Alice and Deb”, Paul says. 

“Hold on!”

Then the gates ratter open and they’re finally save. 

**Author's Note:**

> SSN didn’t happen here, they all live happily in the Fortress now.


End file.
